gtr98fandomcom-20200213-history
Rossi
(Game Manual Description) Team Rossi comes from the medieval town of Fiesole, Italy, where roads narrow without warning and cobblestones quickly turn to dirt. When the carefree members of the Rossi team are not romancing the local ragazzas or enjoying fine wine, they can be found hot-footing through the rugged Florentine countryside. This off-road experience, "Italian-style", has made Rossi a team to contend with in Egypt. Rossi as Human Player Team Rossi is a favorite for players, as all cars have good handling and top speeds. However, they are all lightweight, so usually they are on the weaker side of attacks. Rally: Rally Rossi feels light, with good handling and top speeds. Among rally cars, Rossi holds the record for greatest top speed at 170 mph, in Switzerland 3. However, Rossi's momentum is easily stopped by opponents, as most lightweight tend to suffer badly from attacks. Sports: In GTR '98, Rossi resembles Baptiste by both appearance and experience. Both are lightweight with well-rounded stats. Although a slow accelerator, Rossi can reach extreme speeds as high as 200 mph. Despite being light, Rossi's great handling and control helps withstand attacks fairly well. Dakar: Dakar Rossi is another lightweight, with great top speeds but tricky handling. Wobbly turning makes it difficult to avoid walls and cars, both of which have painful effects on Rossi. The only upside of this vehicle is its outstanding top speed of 140 mph. Buggy: Buggy Rossi feels very light, with excellent handling and a medium top speed of 120 mph. However, Rossi is rather vulnerable to opponents' attacks, and tends to jump around when hit. Rossi's jump ability can be used to win Scotland 7 in under 20 seconds. Indy: Although all Indy cars physically resemble, Rossi is very light compared to others. Experiments have proven this, as Rossi is always flying back and upwards after a full speed, head-on collision. Rossi has reasonably good handling and a top speed of 225 mph. Rossi as AI Opponent For team Rossi members, the final lap means nothing but pure speed. While opponents slow down in final laps, Rossi speeds up to take over, much to the annoyance of players. Not having a home track, Rossi behaves differently from Hometrackers and similarly to Morgen. Rally: Rossi is a strong rally opponent, at least up to Level 4s. In earlier tracks, Rossi challenges the player by driving fast in final laps. Ranked "Gold" in Accuracy Ranks, Rossi also contends in top speed levels such as Scotland 4 and Moscow 7. However, Rossi's ways changes in Level 5 onwards, being uncharacteristically slow, even in the final lap. Sports Rossi is.... AldoHyde, you wanna give this a try? I'm out of ideas. >_> Dakar: Dakar Rossi is a weak opponent, for two reasons: bad vehicle and bad driving. Although both Rossi & Lumiere dakars have extreme wobbliness, Lumiere drives with good control, while Rossi cannot handle it at all. Rossi's bad control leads to numerous slips while speeding, and countless Outs in Egypt 5. Slower opponents overpower Rossi during final laps, as the vehicle's vulnerability cannot help but painfully delay these comebacks. Buggy: Rossi cannot drive well in a dune buggy. Rossi cannot drive on a straight line when speeding, and desparately turns left and right only to stay on the track. Rossi does contend in Egypt 3, as all opponents drive slowly in both laps. Indy: Rossi is one of the stronger Indy opponents, at least in Moscow and Hong Kong. Rossi drives well at extreme speeds, and has no problem passing other cars. Rossi's speed is atrociously slow in lap 1 of Egypt 7, driving at 70 mph. The speed is doubled to 140 mph in lap 2. Gallery Rossi Sports TD.jpg|Rossi Sports in Total Drivin Rossi Main.jpg|Rossi Buggy in Egypt Rossi Sports Icon.jpg|Rossi Sports (GTR98) Switzerland1 Rossi Rally 01.jpg|Rossi Rally in Switzerland 1|link=Switzerland 1 HongKong1 Rossi Sports 01.jpg|Rossi Sports in Hong Kong 1|link=Hong Kong 1 EasterIsland3 Rossi Dakar 01.jpg|Rossi Dakar in Easter Island 3|link=Easter Island 3 Moscow4 Rossi Morgen Indy 01.jpg|Rossi & Morgen Indy in Moscow 4|link=Moscow 4 Egypt1 Morgen Rossi Buggy 01.jpg|Rossi & Morgen Buggy in Egypt 1|link=Egypt 1 Category:Teams